grimmfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Claudia Christian
Claudia Christian est une actrice et chanteuse américaine, née le 10 août 1965 à Glendale, en Californie (États-Unis). Filmographie Cinéma et télévision *1984 : Calendrier sanglant (en) (Calendar Girl Murders) (TV) : Kara *1985 : Berrenger's (série télévisée) : Melody Hughes (1985) *1986 : Blacke's Magic (en) (TV) : Laurie *1986 : A Masterpiece of Murder (TV) : Julia Forsythe *1986 : Houston: The Legend of Texas (TV) : Eliza Allen *1987 : Police 2000 (TV) : Dawn *1987 : Hidden (The Hidden) : Brenda Lee Van Buren *1988 : Never on Tuesday : Tuesday *1988 : Retour à la vie (Clean and Sober) : Iris *1988 : Police Story: Monster Manor (TV) : Officer Babs Altoon *1989 : Code Quantum (TV) : Allison (Saison 1 Episode 9) Homme à abattre *1989 : Tale of Two Sisters : Elizabeth 'Liz' *1989 : Arena : Quinn *1989 : Le Coup de Shannon (Shannon's Deal) (TV) : Molly Temple *1990 : Mom : Virginia Monroe *1990 : Think Big : Dr. Irene Marsh *1990 : Mad About You : Cassandra 'Casey' Harris *1990 : Maniac Cop 2 : Susan Riley *1990 : Galacticop (A Gnome Named Gnorm) : Samantha nicknamed "Sam" *1990 : Kaléidoscope (Kaleidoscope) (TV) : Meagan *1991 : My Life and Times (série télévisée) : Jessie (young) *1991 : À plein tube ! (The Dark Backward) : Kitty *1991 : Lies of the Twins (TV) : Felice *1991 : Mauvaise rencontre (The Woman Who Sinned) (TV) : Judy Reinhardt *1991 : Strays (TV) : Claire Lederer *1992 : The Itsy Bitsy Spider (voix) *1993 : Relentless: Mind of a Killer (TV) : Leeann Hardy *1993 : Hexed : Hexina *1993 : Columbo : Le meurtre aux deux visages (Columbo: It's All in the Game) (TV) : Lisa *1994 : À toute allure (The Chase) : Yvonne Voss *1994-1997 : Babylon 5 (TV), saisons 1 à 4 *1997 : Mercenary II: Thick & Thin (TV) : Patricia Van Lier *1997 : Lancelot: Guardian of Time : Katherine Shelley *1997 : Journey Beneath the Sea (vidéo) : Queen Aquareine (voix) *1997 : Snide and Prejudice : Renate Muller *1998 : Highlander : 2 de Cœur : Katherine *1998 : Babylon 5: In the Beginning (TV) : Susan Ivanova *1998 : Orage sur la tour de contrôle (A Wing and a Prayer) (TV) : Shelley Lowe *1998 : Babylon 5: Cinquième dimension (Babylon 5: Thirdspace) (TV) : Susan Ivanova *1999 : Running Home : Jules Daniels *1999 : The Substitute 3 (The Substitute 3: Winner Takes All) (TV) : Andy *1999 : Terrorisme en haute mer (Final Voyage) : Max *1999 : The Haunting of Hell House : Lucy *2000 : Love & Sex : Woman in Gallery at End *2000 : True Rights : Elaine Kilgore *2001 : Never Die Twice *2001 : Atlantide, l'empire perdu (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) : Helga Katrina Sinclair (voix) *2002 : Hot Rush : Jane *2002 : Darth Vader's Psychic Hotline : Princess Leia (voix) *2002 : Mission Alcatraz (Half Past Dead) : Special Agent Ellen Williams *2003 : The Failures : Anna *2004 : Quiet Kill : Amy Martin *2005 : Geppetto's Secret : Blue Fairy (voix) *2005 : Broken News (série télévisée) : Julia Regan - IBS *2006 : Le Jardin du mal (en) (The Garden) : *2010 : Meteor Apocalypse : Kate Dematti *2012 : Strange Frame : Zev (voix) Catégorie:Cast